La Luz siempre víno después de la Oscuridad
by Yahab
Summary: Entonces sus dientes rechinaron, había dado todo porque aquel día no llegara y aún así, él había invitado a la desgracia con el amor más devoto del mundo reflejado en sus ojos./ DarkLinkXMalon*.*.* Zelink como pareja secundaria*.* AU
1. I

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**"frases de referencia a otros personajes"**_

****.*.~. *.~.*.** Cambios de escena completos.**

****... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas.****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

***Este fic fue el producto del loco reto de Zeldangelink, **al inicio era un One Shot pero como soy torpe para hacer esas cosas termino convirtiéndose en un fic corto.

Los principios de esta historia fueron:

**-Zelink como pareja secundaria / **Bueno un punto a mi favor  
><strong>-No lemmon  **En fin no podemos tenerlo todo, auuuuunque... ella nunca dijo que no podía ser insinuado muahahahaha *risa malvada*  
><strong>-No yuri ni yaoi  **Ay, ay... esto ya se fue al catre xD  
><strong>-AU o UA <strong>  
><strong>-Que Link y Dark fueran muy buenos amigos  **¿Que?, jeje bueno solo encontré una solución para eso, pero no estoy muy segura que no se nos trastoque con el yaoi jajaja, es broma.

*pero de veras nada mas para hacerla enojar parece que me dio berrinche y si me trastoque con todos los puntos anteriores jajaja. exepto con el primero y y el cuarto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

******.*.~. *.****La Luz siempre vino después de la Oscuridad****.*.~. *.******

.

**I**

**…**

El ambiente se había vuelto opaco, aunque desde siempre la naturaleza había alzado su voz incluso entre el silencio, entre las copas de aquellos numerosos encinos, al borde de aquella desolada carretera, al filo de aquel viento que cortaba todo cuanto tocaba.

El frío se había hecho sentir a pesar de que apenas comenzaba la estación de Invierno y a pesar de que el Otoño no se había despedido del todo. Y de ese modo había aparecido el aguanieve, como un canto silencioso, como el peligro que se oculta detrás de una sonrisa fingida, era lo que no era, ni solido ni líquido, una combinación inusual nacida de la indecisión extraña de la misma naturaleza, caprichosa como era de esperarse.

El sonido de un motor solitario hizo eco en la distancia, rugiendo como fiera encabritada, llenando con su voz hasta el más mínimo vacío. El vehículo se deslizó con gracia sobre aquellas curvas como si nada en el mundo pudiera detenerlo, llevaba incrustada la furia de su jinete cuyos fieros ojos se habían perdido en la distancia, lejos del camino, lejos de aquella realidad que lo había dejado absorto durante las últimas horas.

La máquina volvió a gruñir cuando aquellas manos la obligaron a ir más deprisa, el acelerador había llegado al tope, y aun así, el jinete parecía no haberse dado cuenta de eso. Para ese entonces el aguanieve se había vuelto resbaladiza, viscosa y sin forma.

_"¡Maldita sea, te odio!_"

La voz resonó en su cabeza, los recuerdos de aquella tarde que deseaba mantener en el olvido, quería quemarlos como si tratara de la carretera misma que ahora agonizaba bajo las llantas de aquella motocicleta.

_"¿¡Cómo que no está!?"_

"_No esta. Así de simple. Sabes que si no pagas no estudias y él hace medio semestre que desertó en su carrera, dijo que no podía con los gastos_"

Entonces sus dientes rechinaron, había dado todo porque aquel día no llegara y aun así, él había invitado a la desgracia con el amor más devoto del mundo reflejado en sus ojos.

El largo cabello rubio también ondeo en las profundidades de los recuerdos en su mente y entonces de verdad volvió a sentir como la sangre le hervía, desde su mandíbula se escuchó un crujido sordo que delataba que desde hacía mucho tiempo había cruzado sus límites.

El hilillo de sangre escurrió desde la comisura de sus labios, rojo escarlata como sus mismos ojos, perdido en su propia furia permitió que el paisaje a su alrededor se desdibujara, los colores y los sonidos habían desaparecido, dejó que su mente se volviera tonta y fue por eso que en un inicio no vio venir desde la distancia a la luz titilante, tampoco había escuchado el rugir de ese otro motor, ni tampoco había sentido en que momento las llantas de la motocicleta se habían deslizado de manera errónea a en aquella curva.

El sonido del estruendo lo ensordeció por completo y después de eso cuando abrió los ojos solamente veía luces azules y rojas bailando al son de una alarma repetitiva.

**.*.~. *.~.*.**

Y después de todo nuevamente escuchaba cierto pitido, aunque este era diferente y parecía alocarse cada vez que trataba de recordar lo ocurrido. El aguanieve parecía haberse derretido por momentos, aunque después de todo hacía mucho que la había dejado lejos en la distancia.

Aspiró con cierta vehemencia el aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando y al final de todo no logro recomponerse porque tenía un tremendo sobrepeso sobre el pecho. Entonces bufó con desgana cuando después de enfocar su vista descubrió ese brillante cabello rojizo y esa sonrisa tonta dibujada en su cara, incluso estando dormida tenía que hacerlo cabrear de esa manera.

-Demonios….- y era lo primero que había mascullado.

Ella se removió en sueños y reaccionó cuando sintió el peso de la mano de él sobre su cabeza, mas atolondrada que nunca despertó sin recordar en qué lugar exactamente se encontraba, todo era blanco y pulcro, había un exagerado olor a desinfectante y el sonido del electrocardiógrafo hacia cierta melodía solitaria.

Fue hasta entonces que recordó de golpe que la noche pasada se había quedado a velarlo en aquella habitación de hospital, porque Link se había ido a cuidar a Zelda y estaba preocupado de que Dark se quedara completamente solo.

Lo escuchó gruñir y sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ahora sí que la has liado.- clamó ella sin perder su sonrisa.

Si hubiera podido se abría virado hasta quedase de espaldas, pero estaba ahí atado a cientos de cables y otros artilugios médicos.

-¿Por qué Dark?- preguntó ella finalmente después de cierto silencio, con una cara triste y el corazón encogido.

-Porque… no lo vi venir…

-Pero Dark, era un tráiler ¡y era enorme!, ¿Cómo fue que no lo viste si te le estampaste casi de cara?, es una suerte que no te hayas roto ningún hueso o peor aún… que te hubieras matado.

Gruñó de forma graciosa aunque también denotaba que gran parte de ese enojo era verdadero.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tengo esta cosa puesta?-masculló señalándose al collarín que llevaba en el cuello.

-Es por seguridad médica, además Link lo ha ordenado…

-Para fastidiarme.

-Si…- dijo con un tono un poco gracioso- y también para que no te muevas, a veces piensa que eres como un gato salvaje… y sabes, creo que comienzo a darle la razón.

-Malon, no me fastidies.

Estaba de sobra preguntarle ¿Qué hacía en ese sitio?, después de todo desde siempre se la había pasado siguiéndolo a todas partes, regañándolo y dándole zapes graciosos cada vez que no se comportaba.

La chica lo vio desviar la mirada y entonces posó su mano sobre su cabeza para después revolverle los cabellos con cariño, lo adoraba como a nadie en su vida, aunque él nunca la hubiera visto de esa forma y sólo la considerara como la vecina fastidiosa que gustaba de hacer de tapadera de su hermano.

Aun así bajo ese cabello azabache y esos penetrantes ojos rojos, Malon había sabido encontrar sentimientos buenos y hermosos, incluso aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era como una fiera incontrolable, un chico malo y desadaptado tal y como la sociedad le hacía referencia.

El pómulo de la puerta giró sin previo aviso y Malon retiro su mano un poquito avergonzada, tras la puerta se asomaron unos curiosos ojos azules.

El nuevo invitado le sonrió a la chica y después cuando esos zafiros se juntaron con los rubíes hubo cierta chispa eléctrica, estaba enojado y caminó hacia él sin permitir que esta vez sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio.

-Link, es temprano creí que tenías que…

La chica calló de forma inesperada, por unos instantes había olvidado la razón de su estancia en aquel sitio.

Incluso entonces Dark escupió el pensamiento como si tan sólo con recordarlo le causara nauseas.

-Espérame afuera- le dijo Link con voz melodiosa y ella asintió de manera rápida, eran pocas las veces que había logrado verle la cara de enfado aunque en los últimos años Dark se las había ingeniado para sacarle al mismísimo demonio.

A la distancia en el filo de la puerta, Los ojos de Dark lograron ver una pequeña figura, se había apoyado ahí de forma tímida como si le diera miedo asomarse a aquella habitación en la que ahora él se encontraba, cuando Malon llegó hasta la puerta la otra figura irguió una sonrisa.

La escena le había molestado al chico de sobremanera, pero decidió ignorar sus sentimientos dado que la mirada de Link se había vuelto severa y acusadora.

-Se te olvido dejarme el testamento- soltó casi con desprecio.

-Maldita sea no iba a suicidarme- escupió las palabras cuando sintió al otro hablarle con ese rechazo.

Por unos instantes hizo cierto silencio.

-¿Hasta cuándo Dark?- musitó Link de forma triste y dolida- hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto, crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces, pero soy tu hermano y te conozco, por favor deja que…

-¡Maldita sea Link!, ¡No lo hice a propósito!- gruñó mientras sus manos se aferraban a la sabana de la cama.

Link suspiró.

-No vi venir el tráiler…. De veras

-Quisiera creerte.

-Ya no puedes creerme desde que estas con ella, ya no puedes ni siquiera escucharme ni mucho menos saber lo que siento.

-¿Y tú lo sabes?

-…

-¿Sabes lo que siento Dark?, sabes porque sigo a tu lado.

-…

-Te quiero y me duele ver cada vez que tienes una recaída y por cosas que ni siquiera encajan en tu juicio, hermano estás cruzando la línea.

De forma cariñosa le acercó la mano, pero Dark se deshizo de su cariño al tiempo que ponía mala cara, desde hacía tiempo que no lograban entenderse y no era precisamente por las diferencias que habían tenido desde el primer día en que habían visto el mundo.

Era extraño pensar que dos hermanos gemelos hubieran nacido de esa forma, él con ese cabello azabache y penetrantes ojos rojos, era como la noche, como la penumbra en medio de un día soleado, en tanto que Link era todo lo contrario, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules recordaban a las cosas alegres de la vida, al sol, al viento y también a las estrellas, esas pequeñas cosas que hacían que los sueños volaran en la mente de las personas.

Pero ese era un verdadero problema, Dark era realista y Link un soñador innato, una cualidad que le había permitido sortear siempre las calamidades de la vida, porque desde que tenían memoria ambos siempre habían estado solos teniéndose sólo a ellos mismos como compañía. Habían sido huérfanos a edad temprana y el mundo no los había tratado como se lo hubieran merecido. La gente no aceptaba a Dark por su carácter y a menudo siempre terminaba aislado del resto de las personas, con los años esto había creado en él cierta ansiedad que a menudo terminaba desatada en ataques de rabia y de ira, desde siempre le habían pasado las cosas más extrañas y bajo esa depresión su mente no pensaba claro en ciertos momentos, esta no era la primera vez que terminaba en un hospital debido a sus tonterías, aunque en ocasiones anteriores realmente no habían sido accidentes sino auto ataques a propósito. Los doctores le habían diagnosticado ciertas tendencias suicidas después de varios estudios y esto tenia a Link al borde del cansancio.

Ciertos días pensaba en que tal vez era porque Dark no se sentía como parte de este mundo, pero él lo quería y hacia lo que fuera para cuidarlo.

-Estoy cansado de que nadie me entienda- clamó de forma triste al tiempo que escucha ciertas risitas tras la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella viviendo su vida como si nada, la odiaba porque desde que el día en que había aparecido le había arrebatado al único ser que pensaba que lo quería, se había llevado a su hermano y además siempre le metía ideas extrañas a Malon en la cabeza.

La odiaba, si, a pesar de que sabía que su hermano la amaba con toda la fuerza de su existencia.

-¿Entonces ya te sientes bien Zelda?- a la lejanía la voz de Malon hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

Incluso en esas condiciones no podía disimular su enfado. Link suspiró al ver su semblante.

-Me marcho…

-¿Qué?- vociferó sintiendo que el aire lo abandonaba.

-Es porque me lastimas Dark.

-Tú me lastimaste primero Link, crees que no sé lo que hiciste, tiraste mi esfuerzo y mi cansancio a la basura, te burlaste de mis sentimientos.

-Ya basta Dark. Sabes que me hubiera muerto de no haber seguido por este camino.

Nuevamente sus ojos se crisparon.

-Escucha, lamentó lo que sucedió, pero yo no tengo la culpa, te dije que esa chica no me gustaba y …

-No fue la chica la que me arrojó al tráiler.

-Entonces aceptas que te arrojaste.

-¡No!- gruñó de forma dolida- otra vez no entiendes.

-Basta Dark… hablaremos después de que tu mente este buenisana*- de forma tímida le acercó la mano y le acarició un poco la cabeza.

-Link..

-Si..- musitó siguiendo el hilo de su voz.

-Eres un idiota, no tienes por qué estar con ella mira nada más en lo que te has convertido y además…. ¿Quién va a pagar el hospital?- susurró de forma triste.

-Creo que yo- suspiró- y también por eso estarás castigado, comerás frijoles durante semanas.

-No puedes castigarme, soy mayor que tú, me debes respeto.

-De igual forma comeremos frijoles, porque gracias a ti se nos ira hasta el dinero de la renta.

-¿A mí? Y seguro que también a la torpe señorita infarto.

El pensamiento había salido como si nada y de igual forma como si nada la rabia de Link había crecido de forma desmedida, sin pensarlo demasiado se hizo con una la almohada en la que reposaba la cabeza de su hermano dejándolo caer de forma brusca contra la colchoneta. Dark gruñó por la hostilidad, aunque sus quejidos dejaron de escucharse cuando Link trató de ahogarlo con aquello que le había robado.

Se quedaron ahí de forma tonta matándose en el silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió a tope de forma inesperada y el doctor entró lanzándole miradas acusadoras al pobre rubio.

-Doctor, si se muere ahora mismo ¿Me cobraría menos?

-¡Link!- gruñó quitándole el objeto.

Dark volvió a respirar pero termino por poner los ojos en blanco.

-Si no te amara créeme que estarías muerto Dark, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas.

El doctor tragó un poco de saliva, por la forma en la que había reaccionado sabía que lo decía en serio.

-Bien señor Wolfang…- habló tratando de aligerar el ambiente- ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mejor, gracias- clamaron ambos al unísono

El doctor se dio un tope con la mano en la cabeza.

-Es obvio que me habla a mí- gruñó Link

-Claro señor, sigo recordándole que yo soy el mayor.

-Te comportas como un niño, no creo que te hable a ti.

Era cierto aunque a Dark le molestaba de sobremanera, que la gente tomara a Link como figura de autoridad hacia que se le retorciera el orgullo.

-Basta- gruñó el doctor de forma cansada, llevaban años con lo mismo, a veces también le daban ganas de golpearlos.

-Perdón Sensei- clamó Link un poco arrepentido.

-Seré especifico, bueno Link creo que ya te vez mejor y… ¿Dark cómo te sientes?

-Bien..- bufó después de la discriminación tajante, aunque sabía a qué a ese doctor le gustaba molestarlo.

-Entonces por la tarde puedes volver a casa. Link te espero en mi oficina hablaremos de lo que tú ya sabes.

Dark siguió al doctor con la vista hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, nuevamente puso cara de enfado cuando lo vio detenerse y erguirle una sonrisa a Zelda, Link también se separó de su lado para marcharse.

-¿De verdad te vas?

-Si.

-¿Volverás por mí?

-Esta vez no

-Entonces volveré solo a casa, ¿en dónde está **Fenrir***?

-Fenrir?, pues bien muerta, lo siento Dark pero no tuvo tu misma suerte.

-¿¡Que!?

-Si no querías que compartiera tu destino, entonces, ¿Por qué te la llevaste?

Dark se llevó una mano al rostro y gruñó de forma severa.

-De verdad que parece que te hubiera protegido, terminó por interponerse entre tu cuerpo y la llanta del tráiler, también es una suerte que el conductor no viniera ebrio como suelen hacerlo todos.

-¿Y en donde esta?

-Sigue por allá en la curva, creo que fue lo que menos me importo recoger en aquel instante. Dime Dark… a veces me pregunto, ¿También quieres que termine como tu motocicleta?

-No- musitó

-Entonces, basta. Nos vemos.

Salió por la puerta y en el umbral Zelda se acercó para recibirlo, lo abrazó de forma amorosa y Link depositó un beso en su frente.

Malon volvió a entrar a la habitación y se sentó junto a Dark cerca de la cama.

-¿Qué le paso a tu almohada?

-Es un arma terrible no deberían de tenerlas en los hospitales- gruñó mientras se erguía para sentarse.

Malon se rio de forma graciosa y después le acerco una gelatina.

-Se la pedí a las enfermeras, anda come un poco.

-No me gusta la gelatina y odio el color verde.- refunfuñó mientras veía como la gelatina se bambaleaba en sus narices

-¿Odias el verde?, que raro, pero a Link le encanta, casi siempre va vestido de ese color, ¿También a él lo odias?

-Sí. A veces también a él lo odio- clamó sintiendo un enorme vacío.

Link de verdad se había marchado con Zelda dejándolo solo y a su suerte.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Y al final había terminado por marcharse con Malon a veces era tan difícil poder sacársela de encima y refunfuñaba cada vez que ella se le colgaba del brazo, en general no le agradaban las chicas porque desde siempre había pensado que eran seres aprovechados que gustaban de embabucar a los hombres para conseguir lo que deseaban, siempre había sido así y la prueba más tangible la había obtenido de Zelda.

Odiaba que Link la idolatrara de esa manera, pero a esas alturas de verdad pensaba que ya no podía hacer nada.

"¿Por qué no te buscas una novia?", le había propuesto Link un día, así, simplemente como si nada. Él había gruñido aunque aceptaba que a sus veintitrés años era extraño no haberse enamorado nunca. La sorpresa fue que cuando encontró a esa chica, Link había puesto mala cara. "no me gusta" había gruñido al ver que Dark se había dejado guiar por los brillantes piercings y la innumerable colección de tatuajes que poseía. "a mí tampoco me gusta Zelda" le había rechistado, y sin más comenzó a salir con aquella chica, con la esperanza de que su hermano dejar a la suya, sin pensarlo demasiado se había dejado llevar por sus emociones aunque poco después comprendió que si le había hecho daño estar demasiado tiempo solo, las salidas con su "novia" se volvieron cada vez más habituales y si querer termino por tomarle cariño.

La verdadera sorpresa ocurrió el día en el que llegó a su casa y la descubrió en plena acción romántica con otro hombre, no se le había ocurrido pensar en que si la visitaba de improviso la encontraría de esa forma. Indignado como nunca antes en su vida fue a golpearse contra el otro tipo, pero ella no se quedó a ver aquel bochornoso espectáculo, se había escurrido como el agua alejándose de los dos salvajes que se pelaban a causa de ella. Al final molesto y dolido Dark bajó las escaleras de aquellos departamentos sólo para descubrir que le habían robado a Fenrir, había una nota burlona de despedida en el lugar en el que se suponía que aparcaba la moto, "Gracias por la moto, idiota, y también por enseñarme como prenderla sin necesidad de una llave". Dark estaba que hervía de la rabia, no podía creer que hubiera caído de esa manera y que hubiera bajado la guardia así de fácil sólo porque aquella chica le había hablado de un modo lindo. No la perdonaría nunca de los nuncas, había jugado con sus sentimientos y también con la poca confianza que había logrado ganar hasta ese día.

También se rio a carajadas porque después de buscarla en las calleas aledañas la encontró lanzando blasfemias a los cuatro vientos conocidos. Dark había estudiado mecánica desde pequeño y laboraba en un diminuto taller que estaba a hora y media de su departamento, apreciaba su motocicleta como a ninguna otra cosa y se había esforzado en ponerle un seguro que detenía la maquina en seco en caso de que hubiera sido encendida de forma forzada, Dark siempre se había recordado a si mismo quitarle aquella protección cuando de forma detraída olvidaba la llave en algún lado, pero aquella chica no lo sabía y su intento de robo había terminado de forma vergonzosa.

Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, triste y solo, herido en la parte más fundamental de sus existencia, sin pensarlo demasiado había cogido su moto y tomado rumbo hacia la Universidad de Nueva Hylia, quería ir con Link y refugiarse en la protección de su cariño, estaba seguro que lo reñiría por no haberle hecho caso cuando en un principio había anunciado que esa chica sólo le traería problemas. Y la sorpresa llegó nuevamente cuando en la universidad le habían dicho que Link hacia medio semestre que había desertado.

Aparentemente no había logrado cubrir la colegiatura, pero aquello era sumamente extraño, cuatro meses antes de aquellos acontecimientos Dark le había regalado sus ahorros como regalo de cumpleaños y le había dicho "Úsalos para las cosas que te hacen feliz", entendía eso como "cómprate el manual que siempre vas a buscar la biblioteca" o "para pagar el semestre que se avecina".

Carcomido por la confusión volvió a casa para pedirle explicaciones pero Link no estaba en su sitio ni tampoco en ningún otro lado.

-¿_En dónde estás Link?- había mascullado por el parlante del teléfono_

_-Sabes que estoy en clase- le había dicho con voz fingida._

Y de esa forma la bomba había tronado, porque él sabía que le mentía y que aquello no era más que una pantalla de humo, de forma fúrica fue y azotó algunas cosas, y para mala suerte termino por desahogarse contra uno de los libros favoritos de su hermano, lo tiro con tal fuerza que inevitablemente se abrió del lomo y se le salieron algunas páginas… páginas y también otros papeles que no formaban parte de la obra.

Cuando Dark las levanto y leyó las recetas médicas, entonces todo fluyó como agua en su mente, desde ese preciso instante había sabido a donde había ido a parar su dinero, su esfuerzo, su cansancio y también los sueños de su hermano.

El nombre de "Zelda " salió de su boca con un odio infinito, como si fuera una blasfemia o una maldición lanzada de forma pecaminosa.

Nuevamente sin pensar en las consecuencias había tomado su moto y emprendido camino hacia la casa de la susodicha, sin importar que estuviera por anochecer ni que tampoco las calles se volvieran peligrosas a cusa del aguanieve…

-Dark. Ey ¡Dark!- la voz de -Malon lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos- ¿Qué te pasa te sientes bien?

-Si, no me fastidies.

La joven pelirroja bajó de forma triste la mirada, estaba consciente de que Dark pensaba en todo menos en ella, a pesar de que caminaba ahí a su lado y de que lo cuidaba en cada instante.

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?- preguntó de forma boba.

-No- gruñó en seco.

-Pero Link no vendrá hasta mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Me lo dijo en el hospital, creo que Zelda se ha sentido mal en estos días, Impa tuvo que salir de emergencia y dijo que iba a ir cuidarla.

Los dietes de Dark nuevamente rechinaron los unos contra los otros.

-Zelda, ¡Zelda!, maldita sea, ¡Siempre es Zelda!, si se muriera de una vez nos ahorraríamos tanto lio.

-¡Dark!, no digas eso. Sabes que no es su culpa.

Lo escuchó gruñir mientras subían las escaleras que daban a sus departamentos.

-Sabes que es un defecto de nacimiento, sabes que su corazón no eligió nacer enfermo.

-¿No?, pero parece que si eligió enganchar a la persona equivocada, ¡Que fácil no!, solamente tuvo que convencer a Link de eso y ahí está el idiota pagándole sus medicinas y los hospitales cada vez que la chiquilla se hace la enferma.

-No Dark- clamó con tristeza. Quería a Zelda como si fuera una hermana pero no podía estar cerca de ella con Dark de por medio.

También era una chica linda y soñadora que gustaba de escribir novelas y tocar el arpa en las mañanas de invierno, los hermanos Wolfang siempre habían sido solitarios pero recordaba la mirada de felicidad que había puesto Link desde el primer día que había conocido a Zelda.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquello, se habían conocido en la escuela y se habían vuelto amigos inseparables, al inicio a Dark le había sido indiferente hasta que sin remedio Link se quedó prendado de ella y se convirtió en su fiel guardián de tiempo completo, Zelda había nacido en una familia de clase media, pero desde pequeña su corazón era débil, los doctores le habían declarado la muerte prematura incluso antes de intentar salvarla. Pero entonces había parecido Touya, fuerte y fiel hacia sus principios sabía que las cosas no debían terminar de esa manera había visto una pequeña esperanza y después de convencer a los padres de Zelda ellos aceptaron que su hija se mudara junto con su tía Impa a la cuidad de Nueva Hylia, porque de ciudad solo tenía el nombre, era como un paraíso olvidado en los confines de las montañas y a pesar de pertenecer al mundo civilizado guardaba una relación estrecha con la naturaleza, también tenía la mejor universidad de medicina a la cual por cierto Link había asistido hacia tan solo unos meses.

Los padres de Zelda se habían quedado en su ciudad natal para poder seguir trabajando y enviarles dinero a ella y a su tía, todo había estado bien hasta que hace un año cuando ambos habían muerto en un trágico accidente automovilístico, entonces se habían quedado completamente solas y desamparadas, Impa había comenzado a trabajar tiempo extra para poder cubrir sus gastos y Link le había seguido los pasos, pese a que Dark le había prohibido que descuidara su escuela.

Pero Link amaba a la muchacha y había conseguido un trabajo de noche para poder ayudar a Impa, definitivamente todo término en desastre porque su cuerpo a pesar de ser fuerte no había podido soportar semejante ritmo de vida, se quedaba tan dormido en clases que en más de una ocasión le había llamado la atención de forma tajante.

Y de esa forma Dark había comprendido que Link era un idiota sin remedio, porque lo más probable fuera que había terminado por comprar las medicinas de Zelda en lugar de pagar la colegiatura. Entonces ¿de qué había servido todo?, desde hace años que había descubierto que la universidad no era lo suyo, pero aun así, estaba orgulloso de que Link si hubiera ingresado, también se había vertido en el taller de mecánicos con la esperanza de que Link si pudiera superarse.

Cuando llegó al cuarto piso giro con vehemencia el pómulo de la puerta.

-Está cerrado-Clamó Malon con su vocecita burlona

Se le dibujo una venita de enojo y se viro para darle un zape.

-Ya lo sabia!- gruñó

Malon se sobó la cabeza aunque después le irguió una sonrisa.

-Maldito Link, ¿Cómo demonios pretende que entre?

Comenzó a hacer rabietas tratando de tirar la puerta y Malon sólo suspiró con cansancio, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número del otro chico.

-Link….

Dark seguía furibundo jalando la manija de la puerta.

-Aja, ¿Debajo de la planta?, ok- clamó mientras colgaba el celular. Miró debajo de la plata decorativa y efectivamente ahí estaba la llave.

Pero Dark no se había dado cuanta y siguió haciendo berrinche.

-Mira Dark, Link….

-Ahhh, ¡me tiene harto!- gruñó alzando los brazos, sin querer también golpeo la mano en la que Malon sostenía la llave y el pequeño objeto salió volando, rebotó en el barandal de protección y después con mucha gracia terminó fuera del edificio, el pobre Dark literalmente se volvió blanco y a Malon también le dio un escalofrió cuando segundos después ambos escucharon el chapoteo del agua en el canal natural que cruzaba frente sus casas.

-Cielos!,- murmuró la chica. Vio de reojo a Dark pero el chico se había quedado sin habla.

Y sin decir otra cosa se dio la media vuelta, ahogó sus gritos y se sentó justo en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No pienso ir a buscar a Link… no mientras sé que está cerca de ella.

-Tampoco es como si pudieras Dark, Zelda vive lejísimos, recuerdas, vino a vivir a Nueva Hylia en busca de aire puro, su casita esta por allá en los límites del todo, ahora que mataste a Fenrir no creo que puedas cruzar así de fácil la carretera.

-Tampoco voy a meterme a nadar a ese mini rio, sabes que la semana pasada de ahí sacaron a una anguila.

-Si- clamó con gusto.

-Otra vez esa sonrisa tonta.

-Es por lo que acabas de decir, yo sé que lo del tráiler no fue a propósito, tú de verdad quieres vivir Dark.- se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó por el cuello

-Si… deja de molestarme.- habló con algo de fastidio.

-No quiero- clamó de forma graciosa.

-¿Por qué siempre eres así Malon?

-Porque te amo

-Pero yo no

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-No pierdo la esperanza. Sé que a ti te gustan otras cosas… ya sabes, cómo esa otra chica- clamó con cierta tristeza- pero, yo quiero gustarte tal y como soy.

-Sigue intentando- le habló con tono adormilado- tal vez de verdad necesite buscar un opuesto… pero no creo que pueda amar nadie, no después de lo que ya ha pasado.

Cerró los ojos con mucho cansancio, era cierto que milagrosamente no le había pasado nada, pero de igual forma se sentía un poco convaleciente, Malon lo abrazó con ternura y acurrucó su cabeza justo debajo de su barbilla.

-Tengo frío.

-Es porque quieres.

-Vamos a casa.

-¡Esta cerrada!

-A mi casa.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Me da miedo, seguro que me secuestras u otra cosa.

-¡Dark!

-Vete a dormir Malon

La chica suspiró de forma resignada y se fue a su casa, Dark sencillamente se quedó ahí tirado, la tarde se fue deprisa y nuevamente se sintió triste y solo, era cierto que Link no regresaría y sus ojos se perdieron a la distancia en el cielo estrellado de la ciudad de Nueva Hylia, el frío nuevamente se hizo presente, no era la primera vez que lo sentía de forma tan calante, años atrás había luchado contra él haciendo valer su existencia por encima de la naturaleza, crecer huérfano le había dado ese tipo de fortalezas aunque tenía que aceptar que extrañaba tener a su hermano a su lado al menos para poder fastidiarlo y distraerse de la realidad que lo rodeaba.

Una pequeña nube de vaho se formó contra su rostro y después de eso entendió que tal vez no podría dormir durante la noche, aun así cerró lo ojos e imaginó que tal vez las cosas mejorarían.

Dentro de su inconsciente sintió una calidez cercana y después cuando aquellos brazos lo rodearon entendió que aquello no era un sueño, abrió un ojo con pereza y volvió a encontrarse con esa melena pelirroja.

Malon había sacado de su casa una almohada y unas cobijas, y sin pensarlo dos veces se había ido a dormir ahí a su lado. Lo había cubierto con la manta y lo había abrazado con vehemencia.

Dark suspiró con pereza, de verdad que no entendía cuál era la razón por la que ella siempre regresaba. Trató de retirarla con cierto fastidio pero ella se había vuelto pesada.

-No puedo creer que estés dormida- gruñó de forma graciosa, la zarandeó durante un rato pero Malon no dio respuesta.

Nuevamente gruñó haciendo rabitas, pero al final aceptó que lo había vencido, se levantó con cierto esfuerzo, y después la cargó de forma tierna, a veces ni él mismo comprendía como era que estando con ella se le salía su lado amable.

De forma "oportuna", Malon había dejado abierta la puerta de su departamento y Dark entró sin dar el menor aviso, desde hacía años que la pobre también vivía sola, su madre la había abandonado y su padre había fallecido recientemente, su tío Ingo le mandaba dinero para que se mantuviera pero estaba lo suficientemente ocupado para no poder visitarla.

Entro tambaleándose a causa de su convalecencia, era extraño pensar que por primera vez en la vida Malon le resultara pesada, la había cargado en otras ocasiones y había jurado que era ligera como una pluma.

La recostó en el sillón de su sala y después se dejó caer al piso, estaba jadeante y sin aliento, cierto rugido sonó desde su estómago y recordó que no había comido en días, había pasado dos días inconsciente a causa del fuerte golpe en su cabeza y después lo único que le habían ofrecido había sido una gelatina verde.

El recuerdo le trajo cierta nostalgia y se levantó del piso para ir a hurgar a la cocina.

-Creo que me cobrare el servicio de grúa- dijo en una voz bajita y graciosa, tenía que reconocer que tampoco se cargaba con escrúpulos y nunca le había dolido robarle la despensa a su vecina.

Cuando metió la cabeza al refrigerador en busca de alimento escuchó como la puerta se cerraba bajo las siete llaves, cierto escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y de un momento a otro le dio un severo tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Diablos- musitó

Pero a sus espaldas sólo escuchaba una risita, sacó la cabeza de la nevera y vio a Malon con su carita burlona en una expresión de "Te he atrapado" como si fuera un gatito callejero atraído a base de engaños.

-No puedo creer que haya caído- gruñó.

Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya Dark, prometo liberarte por la mañana, cuando no haga frío. Sabes que, deberías ir y darte un baño, voy a prepárate algo para cenar.

Entonces suspiró al sentir como ella lo arrastraba hasta el baño, también ahí lo encerró bajo siete llaves y no lo dejo salir hasta que estuvo limpio, le había pasado ropa ligera que ella misma le había comprado hace poco, aunque en aquel entonces Dark había dicho que estaba horrible y se la había lanzado en la cara, ella la había guardado con cariño.

Terminó por vestirse con colores pasteles y después Malon misma se rio al descubrir que de verdad estaban horribles.

-Tenías razón, la próxima vez que sea negro- le dijo mientras cenaban juntos.

El sonido del televisor apaciguo el ambiente, al parecer los días que vendrían estarían nevados. Las noticias del clima pusieron a Dark un poco deprimido y después de un rato Malon puso una película.

-Oye Malon.. ¿Cuándo viene Link?- clamó con voz triste.

-No sé Dark… podría ser mañana o en varios días- también estaba triste mientras recordaba a Zelda.- pero no te preocupes puedes quedarte conmigo.

-Si…- gruñó haciendo que ella nuevamente soltara una risita- ¿me vas a prestar el cuarto de tu papá o la sala?

-Lo que quieras Dark, ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

-No tengo dinero, ni en que carme muerto, si quisiera dormir contigo antes le pagaría su carrera a Link , recuperaría a Fenrir y me compraría una casa.

-Hablas como si quisiera casarte.

-¿No?

-No bobo, tampoco necesito meterme en más líos.

Suspiró con cierta alegría, sabiendo que podía dormirse tranquilo sin miedo a que Malon le hiciera algo extraño, después de un rato se acomodó en el sofá de la sala y se quedó profundamente dormido.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Al día siguiente Malon lo dejo libre y fue a trabajar como en un día cualquiera.

-Escuche que te dio otro ataque.

-Otro burro sin cerebro, cuantas veces he de decir que fue un accidente.

-Disculpa Dark, pero ¿es que cuantas veces has dicho eso?

Bufó con cansancio aunque se olvidó de discutir sobre el asunto, su acompañante a veces podía ser igual de terco que el mismo Link en persona, a veces también le daban ganas de matarlo pero se detenía al recordar que era el hijo de du jefe. Tampoco entendía porque había desarrollado tanta insistencia en quedarse a realizar las labores del taller siendo que su papá lo consentía en todo.

-Ralph

-Si?

-Me prestarías eso…

-Claro, ¿pero para que lo quieres?

-Bueno yo… quería ver si la encuentro.

-Entiendo. Aunque de seguro que está hecha un asco, es decir, si es que la encuentras.

Suspiró con cierto cansancio y esa tarde cuando volvía a casa sonrió al ver la motocicleta verde aparcada en las puertas de los departamentos, subió las escaleras a toda prisa y al tocar el pómulo de su puerta se emocionó al rectificar que no necesitaba la llave.

Sin pensarlo demasiado entró en su casa y dio un pequeño saltito para poder colgársele del cuello, Link refunfuño de forma graciosa.

-Dark, ¡Quítate!

-Idiota, por tu culpa tuve que dormir con Malon.

-¿Mi culpa?, Malon me dijo que tu arrojaste la llave.

-Fue porque la dejaste en ese sitio extraño y porque no me dijiste que te largabas.

Link suspiró con cansancio, aunque estaba feliz de que ya no mostrara ese otro semblante.

-Dime Link, ¿Por qué sigues empacando?

-Sólo vine por unas cosas Dark y también para reponerte la llave.

-Piensas irte de nuevo.

-Estoy preocupado por Zelda, sin Impa cerca no me gusta dejarla sola durante tanto tiempo.

-Vaya…- murmuró con fastidio. Sabes creo que me está dando otro ataque.

-Yo sé que no Dark, no me estés chantajeando.

-Crees que es chantaje, pero caerá sobre tu conciencia si me dejas solo.

-No te dejo solo, te dejo con Malon.

-Viva, ¡Malon!- festejó de forma fingida.

Link se rio de manera tierna y entonces Dark recuperó un poco su sonrisa.

-Pórtate bien Dark, prometo volver pronto, pero ya no pases la línea.

-Bien…

Lo miro directo a los ojos pero después desvió la mirada, Link refunfuñó de forma graciosa.

-Tienes esa cara de querer hacerme una travesura.

-Si..- gruñó, a veces odiaba que lo conociera de esa manera.- no la hare si…

-Si?

-¿Me prestas tu moto?

-Oh, no. Eso sí que no.

-¡Por qué no!

-Porque ya mataste a Fenrir, y además yo necesito mi motocicleta.

-Pero será sólo por esta tarde.

-No.

-Porfa

-¡No!

-Eres un hermano cruel y sin sentimientos

-Lo soy, ahora ¡Fuera!, te la pasas remolineando por mi cuarto y no puedo encontrar mis cosas.

-Pagaras caro Link- gruñó con voz sombría mientras se retiraba del sitio.

Link suspiró una vez que lo vio marcharse.

-Creo que fui un poco duro- irguió una ceja y tomó aire para pegarle un grito- ¡Te estaré vigilando, ni se te ocurra hacer nada extraño!

A la distancia Dark escuchó la advertencia y simplemente rodó los ojos, bajó las escaleras con esa clásica cara burlona que anunciaba que se avecinaba un desastre, encontró a Malon cuando volvía de sus compras y sin pensarlo mucho la tomó de la cintura y la jaló a su lado.

-¡Dark!- estaba toda colorada por el atrevimiento del chico, aunque después de ver su expresión supo que lo había hecho por conveniencia.

-Oye Malon, ¿me llevarías a un sitio?.

-Si

-¿Me harías un favor?

-Si

-¿Distraerías Link cinco minutos?

-Si….., Espera ¡Que!

De forma traviesa se acercó a su rostro y le susurró ciertas cosas al oído.

-Dark eso no se hace.

-¿Por qué no?, ¡anda! te llevare conmigo

-Bueno yo….

Su cara maldosa fue a estamparse contra su cuello y sin mucho escrúpulo le dio un beso tronado, la pobre Malon estaba que hervía y sólo después de tomar aire, pensó en las ventajas y desventajas del plan de compañero.

-Está bien- suspiró completamente vencida- pero te aprovechas porque sabes que te amo.

-Sí, si lo hago. ¿Está mal?

-Muchísimo.

Dark se echó a reír un rato y Malon subió por las escaleras, no podía creer que la hubiera hecho cómplice de sus travesuras, con ciertos nervios asomó la cabeza al departamento de sus vecinos.

-Link ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí. ¡Pasa Malon!- contestó desde el fondo.

Con cierta pereza Link se asomó por una de las ventanas y suspiró con alivio al ver que todo seguía como si nada, cada vez que Dark ponía esa cara había que tratarlo con cuidado, pero por eso mismo había dejado su motocicleta justo a donde daba su vista.

-Oye Link, el refrigerador esta extraño, me ayudarías a echarle un ojo.

-Claro.

La carita inocente de Link hizo que Malon sintiera un poco de culpa y se obligó a si misma a caminar a sus espaldas para que no descubriera su semblante, entraron al departamento de la chica y Link abrió el refrigerador para revisarlo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Creo que ya no enfría.- le hablo mientras depositaba sus compras sobre la mesa.

-¡Pero si esta heladísimo!, tal vez fue un bajón de Luz.

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo mientras daba pasos en reversa hasta cruzar la puerta.

El distraído de Link se puso a husmear los cables, pero no encontró nada extraño.

-Creo que esta…- entonces la puerta azotó como si nada y escuchó como la cerradura giraba desde afuera- bien…- terminó su frase sintiéndose sumamente confundido, ¿Lo habían encerrado?

La alarma de su motocicleta comenzó a sonar a la distancia.

-Dark!- gruñó sabiendo que de seguro ya le había metido mano, su celular sonó en su bolsillo y entonces lo atendió mientras pesaba en cómo salir…

**_Tienes razón el refrigerador está bien, "Perdóname", Dark dijo que iríamos a dar una vuelta, me siento débil por haber caído en sus travesuras, no vayas a enojarte sabes que no puedo decirle que no, no te preocupes prometo cuidarlo y no dejar que haga tonterías._**

**_P.D: debajo de la lámpara que está en mi cuarto hay una lleve de repuesto. _**

-Diablos- suspiró tratando de borrar la venita en su frente.

Bien, ahora ya sabía cómo salir, pero Malon había sido lista, por más que corriera ya no podría alcanzarlos, suspiró nuevamente con ganas y se acercó a una de las ventanas del departamento, al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver a Dark haciéndole una carita maldosa mientras le decía a Malon que lo abrazara por la espalda.

-Idiota- gruñó, aunque después cuando lo vio marcharse no puedo evitar sacar una sonrisa, era cierto que se había enojado y que no le había prestado la moto por más de una razón obvia, pero ahora estaba con Malon y creía que por eso mismo guardaría prudencia.

Sin más remedio buscó la otra llave y se dirigió a su propio departamento. Se puso a terminar de empacar sus cosas y también a hacer una llamada.

-Hola amor- susurró por el parlante

Al otro lado Zelda le contestó con amor desmedido.

-Sabes, creo que llegare al anochecer…. No, no pasó nada, el idiota de Dark me ha robado la moto.

Sonrió al escuchar su bonita risa tras el teléfono y después todo el malestar desapareció por completo, miró la llave que había traído de repuesto y también puso una carita maldosa.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

-¿Entonces?

-Vamos a salvar lo poco que quede de mi alma.

-¡Dark!

Se echó a reír con su risa maldosa y frenó justo enfrente del taller en donde trabajaba, era un poco tarde pero intuía que Ralph ya había vuelto de su comida.

-Hey!- clamó el pelirrojo cuando lo vio acercarse.-Linda chica Darki- habló en son de burla.

Dark sólo rodó los ojos.

-Me prestarías eso, he conseguido transporte.

-¿Link te presto la moto?, ¡Que extraño!, en fin ayúdame a sacarlo de la parte trasera y es todo tuyo.

-Bien.

Platicaron un rato durante el camino y Malon suspiró un poco, siempre era lo mismo no entendía nada cuando Dark hablaba de mecánica y tampoco cuando se comunicaba con sus colegas. Al fondo del taller Ralph sacó esa cosa.

-¡Vaya!-Clamó cuando vio el carro tipo carretilla, era viejo y estaba un poco despintado, pero aun así se veía fuerte y Dark sonrió mientras le daba el gusto bueno.

Desde que había tenido el accidente sólo pensaba en una cosa.

-Vamos a recuperar a Fenrir.

Malon asintió de forma graciosa.

-Entonces, ¿para eso soy tu guía?

-Sí, porque yo no recuerdo exactamente en qué curva fui a estamparme.

-Bien entonces vamos- clamó después de que los otros dos hubieran ensanchado el accesorio a la motocicleta.

Después de eso Dark y Malon se pusieron en marcha, siempre le había dado miedo viajar en moto pero estando al lado de Dark eso era lo que menos importaba, le fascinaba poder abrazarlo por la espalda, poder acariciar su rostro contra su cuerpo y también sentir la calidez que emanaba.

Desde que tenía memoria aquel ángel negro siempre sacaba a relucir sus alas cada vez que montaba en uno de esos vehículos de dos ruedas, era como si la libertad lo embargara y encontrara su lugar perdido en este mundo.

El suave viento que chocaba contra su rostro le anuncio que habían llegado hasta la carretera, la última linde de la ciudad de Nueva Hylia, bordeada por cientos de peñascos y decorada con ese magnífico bosque de encinos, allí asomaba la naturaleza misma dando a sus espectadores une espectáculo único.

El olor del bosque invadió el ambiente durante un rato y después de media hora le hizo la señal a su compañero de que se orillara porque habían llegado a su destino.

Para suerte de ambos en la curva había un pequeño lugar en donde aparcarse, aunque de todas formas Dark le advirtió a Malon que no se alejara demasiado de la motocicleta, Link tenía razón, los traileros solían manejar borrachos, o con sueño, o con algún otro conflicto como el estrés que se acentuaba en sus cabezas después de largos viajes de muchas horas, era peligroso estar demasiado cerca del asfalto.

Dark inspeccionó el sitio, las marcas de las ruedas aún seguían frescas lo cual le indicaba que Malon si tenía buena memoria. También estaban las huellas del tráiler con el que se había estampado, pero a la vista no había rastro de su motocicleta, Fenrir había desaparecido. Dark suspiró con tristeza mientras volvía a su sitio junto a Malon.

-Vamos Dark, seguro que no has buscado del todo- le dijo mientras se le colgaba del cuello, el refunfuñó de forma graciosa aunque de cierta forma le había gustado aquel abrazo, era inusual dado que desde siempre había carecido del contacto físico con otras personas pero de forma extraña su cuerpo no parecía rechazarla a ella, lo cual era raro ya que esos gestos nunca los había tenido con ninguna otra chica ni siquiera con su loca ex-novia cleptómana.

Bajo aquel abrazo tierno volvió a mirar el paisaje, era una curva desértica, ¿de verdad habrían pasado por ahí muchos aprovechados?, si aquello era cierto seguro que a la pobre motocicleta la habían desarmado para venderla por partes.

_"Creo que fue lo que menos me importo recoger en aquel instante"_

Las palabras de Link resonaron en su cabeza.

-¿En aquel instante? Y después…

-¿Después que?- murmuró Malon perdida entre el pecho de su compañero.

Había arbustos tupidos y espinosos por todas partes, y Dark miró nuevamente el suelo, dejando de lado el asfalto había otras marcas que no eran del todo naturales, se deshizo de Malon y fue a seguirlas. Sonrió con gusto cuando al correr aquella capa verde encontró lo que buscaba.

-Fenrir!

-Bien Dark, la encontraste.

La inspeccionó con la vista y a pesar de que estaba echa un desastre todavía mantenía la forma, el golpe del tráiler se marcaba de forma severa y daba por seguro que sería muy difícil repararla, aunque tenía la ventaja del oficio y la moto parecía no haber perdido demasiadas partes. Detrás de los arbustos también había otro caminito estilo sendero y ahí Dark encontró algunos accesorios que le había instalado de antaño.

-Vaya, creo que algunas cosas se cayeron por el risco- gruñó un poco, aunque era lo de menos.

-¿Vas a bajar?- preguntó Malon preocupada cuando lo vio descender por el otro lado de la carretera.

-Si, por ahí abajo no esta tan profundo.

-Espérame Dark no me dejes sola- le dijo de forma tierna mientras lo seguía.

Dark irguió una ceja cuando la vio descender tras él.

-¡Que haces!, con semejante torpeza seguro que…

-¡ahhhh!- la ramita de la que se había agarrado se rompió y fue parar contra Dark

Ambos se cayeron de forma graciosa hasta el fondo del peñasco, pero tal y como él lo había dicho no era muy profundo, solamente se llevaron el pequeño susto porque abajo aterrizaron en un mar de arbustos esponjocitos.

-….Te caes encima de mi…- terminó su frase con un bufido gracioso- ¿Por qué me sigues a todas partes?

Malon cogió una risita graciosa. Se quedaron ahí tirados por un buen rato y durante cierto tiempo la mirada de Dark se perdió entre los encinos, el peso sobre su cuerpo se retiró de forma lenta y al poco tiempo descubrió que Malon ya se había erguido.

-No te quedes en el suelo- le dijo con una vocecita dulce mientras le tendía la mano- siempre hay que volver a levantarse Dark.

La tomó de la mano y se levantó de forma lenta.

-Por eso siempre te sigo… para no dejar que te quedes ahí tirado.

-Gracias- murmuró todo ido- pero ¿que no fuiste tú quien me tiro al piso?

Se puso roja como tomate y se viro para reírse con nervios, por primera vez Dark no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Eres una chica extraña… y torpe…. Y desubicada

-Si- susurró un poco triste.

-Y soñadora…..

-Si…

-Sigue soñando- susurró-... nunca dejes de hacerlo

-¿Eh?

- De otra forma me quedare engrido a la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.: Buenisana: **contracción de las palabras **buena** y **sana**, es una forma incorrecta de hablar es por eso que Dark se ha enojado al escucharlo.

***Fenrir**: monstruo mitológico de la mitología Nórdica, se trata de un gran** lobo negro**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Malon:-te aprovechas porque sabes que te amo.

Dark:-Sí, si lo hago. ¿Está mal?

Malon:-Muchísimo.

pffffff jajaja que mensada xD, no se ni de donde se me salio.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Bueno la verdad es que no se ni que cosa rara hice, se suponía que era un One shot pero Zeldangelink (a quien me permito y me doy el lujo de echarle toda la culpa), me dio sólo una semana xD, la semana se me termino y simple y sinceramente no alcance terminarlo así que sin mas remedio solo subiré esta pequeña parte.

Tenia la otra opción de dejarlo pasar y terminar el One Shot completo, pero al final decidí que seria un poco malvada y lo subiria para dejar a cierta personita con la duda de ¿Que va a pasar con Dark y Malon? y también con Link y Zelda, por ahí los pobrecillos tambien se cargan con sus dilemas, pero bueno, la cosa mala esta en que la parte que viene seguro la subo hasta diciembre xD. (razones meramente personales y largas de explicar)

si quieren golpear a alguien vallan y golpeen a Zeldangelink jajaja.

.

De todas formas espero que les haya gustado, particularmente fue algo nuevo poner a Dark como el Protagonista, y no siempre me doy el gusto de hacer un "Dayli Life" , tambien me inspire un poco en su personalidad de Four Swords Adventures


	2. II

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**"frases de referencia a otros personajes"**_

****.*.~. *.~.*.** Cambios de escena completos.**

****... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas.****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

******.*.~. *.****La Luz siempre vino después de la Oscuridad****.*.~. *.******

.

**II**

**…**

Esa mañana cuando Link abrió los ojos suspiró como cachorro enamorado, se irguió un poco y le dio un besito a Zelda, ella lo abrazo de forma tierna, incluso entre sueños lo había reconocido, aunque después de un rato refunfuño de forma graciosa.

-Link… fuera de mi cama, ya te he dicho que no es correcto.

-Si…. Soy terco- clamó con una sonrisa.

Zelda le dio un almohadazo y después lo chuscaleo***** para que terminara sus deberes.

-Llegaras tarde a la escuela.- murmuró de forma inocente.

-Si- masculló Link sintiendo que se le dividía el alma, no se había atrevido a decirle de donde había sacado el dinero para sus medicinas- sabes… puedo, saltarme la primera clase.

-No Link, nada de eso. Dark se enojara aún más conmigo.

-Dark- repitió él antes de soltar una risita maliciosa.

-¿De qué te ríes travieso?- le preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban a desayunar juntos.

Nuevamente Link no pudo contenerse y agacho la mirada mientras se limpiaba la lagrimita que se le había salido a causa de la risa.

-Creí que estarías enojado por lo de tu moto.

-Si. Lo estoy, pero ya me he vengado

-Hmmmm, no adquieras malas costumbres Link.

-Es una venganza buena.

-¿Para quién es buena?, es una venganza.

-Para Malon- musitó mientras sus ojos se perdían en su desayuno.

Zelda no entendió mucho de aquello, ni tampoco que tenía que ver Malon, pero al fin y al cabo ella siempre seguía a Dark así que seguramente aquellas palabras si tenían algún sentido.

Link se levantó de la mesa y poco después ella lo acompaño a la puerta, la abrazo con cariño y le escondió el rostro en el cuello.

-No me tardo- musitó él con un tono que delataba que no deseaba marcharse.

-Cuídate.

-Si- susurró dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Zelda se retiró un poco y él la miro a regañadientes.

-Zel- gruñó.

-Sabes que no… es por tu felicidad Link.

-Mi felicidad está a tu lado, no importa lo que digas.

-Link.

-Shhh, dímelo de nuevo y veras como lloro, no quiero que nunca me vuelvas a decir lo que me dijiste ese día.

Bajó la mirada pero volvió a sonreír cuando él la atrapo en su abrazo, se despidieron y Link salió con cierta zozobra.

**…**

Después de todo no tenía a donde ir durante las mañanas, así que tomó un bus y se dirigió a su casa, llegó casi al atardecer dado que el servicio de transporte no iba directo por la carretera de Nueva Hylia, el viaje rancheado***** lo dejo un poco fuera de cabales, podría haber ido al trabajo y aprovechar el tiempo pero necesitaba volver con Dark y regresarle la copia de la llave, después de todo ya había abusado de la confianza de Malon y por mucho que ella lo quisiera, Link sabía que a veces a Dark se le iba las cabras y podía llegar a volverse muy molesto.

Mientras subía las escaleras detecto un aura siniestra y oscura, y eso hizo que le diera escalofríos.

-Li.i.i.i.n.k - susurró una voz tenebrosa mientras pasaba por los pasillos.

El pobre Link se puso un poco azul al escucharlo.

-Diablos- gruñó, y cuando asomo la cabeza al pasillo que daba a su puerta encontró a Dark ahí tirado.- hermano sé que no estás muerto no me estés chantajeando.

- Li.i.i.i.n.k - volvió a gruñir con voz escalofriante.

Link rodó los ojos y lo aparto con un pie para poder abrir la puerta, Dark se irguió detrás de él y sin que Link pudiera evitarlo se le colgó por el cuello.

-¡Idiota!, otra vez me dejaste afuera, y además esta vez te dignaste a no contestarme el teléfono.

El pobre de Link puso los ojos como platos intentando no caerse.

-Ya bájate ¡Lizalfo desnutrido!

-Lizalfo tu abuela

-También es la tuya Dark

-¡Y que!, ni siquiera la conozco, te recuerdo que somos ¡huérfanos!.

-Más huérfano te vas a quedar si no me dejas respirar- gruñó moviendo las manos de forma atarantada.

Ambos terminaron cayéndose al piso.

Después de un rato se soltaron y profirieron un suspiro al unísono.

-Basta…

-Es lo único que sabes decirme Link…

-…

-A veces eres como un keese molesto

-Y tú como un wolfo queriéndo comérselo todo.

Una curiosa risita se escuchó por encima de sus cabezas, Malon estaba ahí junto a ellos y los miraba de forma graciosa.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejaran de insultarse con esas palabras extrañas?, a veces no entiendo nada de lo que dicen.

-Es un juego Malon- murmuro Link con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

Ella asintió al hacer memoria, una vez había escuchado decir a Zelda "Que extraños insultos de videojuego", seguro que debía de ser así, porque cuando ambos eran pequeños solían pasar mucho tiempo en el árcade.

-Toma Dark- gruñó Link entregándole la llave.

Malon sólo puso una carita triste, aunque trato de disimularla al instante Link pudo ver en su mirada cierta desilusión.

Bajo ese dilema soltó un nuevo suspiro y entro en su departamento para descansar un rato, sin pensarlo se quedó dormido y despertó algunas horas más tarde, de forma atolondrada volvió a tomar sus cosas y se apresuró para poder volver con Zelda.

Al bajar las escaleras escuchó cierto murmullos, las voces que le parecían familiares emanaban desde la parte trasera del edificio, el garaje estaba abierto y Link ladeo la cabeza de forma curiosa mientras presenciaba la escena.

-Hola Link.

-Hola señorita Anju

-Le preste a tu hermano la parte trasera, creo que quiere reparar algo.

-Gracias, ¿tiene costo extra con la renta?-preguntó de forma nerviosa.

La casera se echó a reír de buen modo -no claro que no, no te preocupes- le dijo mientras se retiraba.

En el garaje Dark estaba trabajando en su moto, clasificado algunas piezas sueltas y desensamblando las que habían quedado inservibles, a su lado Malon se había sentado se forma curiosa siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos como si quisiera aprender algo.

Link sonrió al ver la escena tierna, tampoco entendía como era que Malon lograba acercársele tanto si Dark solía ser un imán repelente de personas. Desde que eran pequeños siempre había sido lo mismo, la gente lo juzgaba sin siquiera conocerlo, a las personas les daban miedo sus ojos escarlata, pero a Malon parecían gustarle de sobremanera.

Se acercó con cierto sigilo y posó una mano sobre su cabeza, los cabellos azabaches se revolvieron de forma curiosa y Dark simplemente parpadeo un poco.

-Ahí deje tu moto. Gracias.

-Si… aunque no te la había prestado, ¿volviste a descomponerla?, ya sabes que no me gusta que le fuerces el arranque.

-Está bien, no le ha pasado nada.- volvió a musitar con los ojos un poco perdidos.

Al menos esta vez no volvería a casa por el camino largo. Dark lo miró ponerse su equipo de protección y despedirse con una curiosa sonrisa, pero se ahorró la pregunta de siempre.

"_¿hasta cuándo regresas?"_

Porque sabía que no lo haría, al menos no mientras Zelda lo retuviera a su lado…

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Las semanas pasaron y de alguna forma se acostumbró a la soledad de su propia casa, Link no regreso como hubiera querido, lo cual indicaba que la salud de Zelda quizás había emperrado o que quizás Link disfrutaba estar más al lado de ella que de su propio hermano. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, los rezagos de ese sentimiento comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

Durante las mañanas ahogaba un poco sus pensamientos mientras trabajaba en su moto y durante las tardes se veía inmerso en su trabajo, sin muchos ánimos le había pedido a Ralph que le dejara ese turno porque de esa manera llegaba cansado a su casa y simplemente se dormía.

Esa mañana el invierno le dijo "Hola" con los brazos abiertos, hacia un frio del demonio y estornudo mientras buscaba su pañuelo, Malon quien había permanecido atenta fue a ponerle una manta encima y le acercó un café con leche, el líquido humeaba de manera bailarina y por unas instantes Dark irguió una sonrisa sintiendo que aquello le hacía gracia.

-¿Ya casi terminas Dark?

-Hmmm, ya casi. Se me han perdido las piezas pequeñas- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Pero sólo las pequeñas.

-Si… quizás las más importantes, a veces parecen invisibles pero muchas de ellas son las que le dan sentido a su vida…

-¿A su vida?, ¿de Fenrir?

-Y también, a la mía…

Por unos instantes se quedó ahí perdido, se sentía triste creyendo que había perdido también un montón de esas piezas. Piezas que formaban parte de su corazón herido. Cierta calidez lo embargo de pronto cuando Malon se sentó a su lado y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-No estés triste, siempre estaré contigo.

-¿No debes ir al trabajo?

-Cremia se ha puesto mala, ¡con tanto frio no me sorprende!, pero la abuela dice que hay más clientela en el turno de la tarde y por eso me ha movido.

Dark se rio de forma graciosa al ver el mohín que Malon hacía, era obvio que no le gustaba en nada, pero la "Abuela" era la dueña de la fonda y por lo tanto también su jefa, si quería conservar su trabajo no le quedaba otra que acatar aquellas ordenes, aunque con tanto frío a nadie le gustaba ese turno.

-Ven conmigo Dark

-¿Eh?

-Saldré muy noche y no podré hacerte la cena, me preocupa que te malpases.

-¡Venga… no soy un crío!- gruñó mientras se levantaba y alistaba sus herramientas para el trabajo. Era cierto que de vez en cuando Malon iba y le tocaba la puerta por las noches para llevarle alguna ollita con la cena, pero Dark también tenía razón, él podía cuidarse solo.

-Si te pasas por la fonda puedo darte de cenar ahí mismo- prosiguió con su voz cantarina a pesar de que el chico había gruñido como un verdadero ogro.

Dark salió de ahí dejándola con la palabra en la boca y Malon sólo suspiró con un poco de tristeza. A veces sin saber porque se sentía su burla al pensar que todo lo que hacía era menos que por lastima.

-Siempre es así- murmuró mientras sus pies hacían un ruido extraño al contacto con la acera de la calle, otra vez ahí estaba el aguanieve, con ese semblante burlón y descarado, arrastró el paso como tratando de quietársela de encima, pero sin importar cuantos esfuerzos hiciera esa cosa extraña siempre termina pegándosele.- Maldita quimera… eres, igual de desagradable… igual que estos tercos sentimientos.

**…**

Pasaron los días sin menores cambios, la rutina monótona y esa sensación de no querer estar en este mundo, de alguna forma cada lugar que pisaba se sentía con demasiado eco, como si todo hubiera sido abandonado y cómo si el mundo girara indiferente a su existencia.

De forma curiosa se dio cuenta que la extrañaba, porque sin saber cómo o cuando había terminado por crearse un vacío, y para su mala fortuna era un vacío desagradable.

Esa tarde mientras volvía a casa pensó seriamente en su propuesta y se desvió unas cuantas cuadras para pasar por un lado de la fonda.

"Té con Miel" decía el letrero de neón color naranja, Dark irguió una ceja y rodó los ojos, no sabía por qué pero siempre le había parecido un nombre cursi y sin sentido, estaba bien ahora que era invierno pero creía que no invitaba a nadie en las otras épocas del año.

Bajo el crepúsculo caminó de manera nerviosa, ¡Rayos! No entendía porque se sentía nervioso, había ido ahí durante años, aunque siempre había estado en la compañía de Link y eso apaciguaba la mirada del resto de la clientela.

-"Venga Dark, ya no eres un crio"- se gruño a si mismo mientras tomaba paso firme, a veces también se odiaba y creía que de alguna forma a pesar de ser el mayor había terminado por escudarse tras la sombra de su hermano.

El pensamiento se dispersó de forma insana en su memoria.

-Sombra….

Si una sombra, eso era lo que era… o por o menos lo que había sido durante años. Sabiendo que ese sentimiento de añoranza se debía a que había perdido a donde anclarse vagabundeo de forma extraña perdiendo un poco el sentido, ¿de qué era una sombra? ¿a cuál objeto pertenecía? ¿En dónde había quedado la luz que le daba coherencia?

Las risas provenientes de la fonda lo sacaron un poco de su letargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alzo la vista y sin saber por qué busco esa melena pelirroja, desde que ambos trabajaban durante las tardes no habían podido verse, por unos momentos pensó en posibilidades y creyó que si venia por ella podría cenar de forma decente y acompañarla de regreso a casa, aunque eso significara literalmente sacrificar unas cuantas horas de sueño y hacerle frete al cansancio.

La encontró de una forma rápida, no era tan difícil de localizar teniendo en cuanta que sólo eran dos meseras y que ella era la única con ese color de pelo. De forma curiosa se sintió un poco alegre mientras se acerca a la parte que daba al fondo de la fonda.

Y entonces se detuvo, sus ojos escarlata se llenaron de cierto recelo y sin pensarlo empuño las manos con cierto enojo. Ahí estaba ella tan alegre como siempre, y también ahí había otro sujeto, lo vio acercarse como si nada y tomar a Malon de una forma cariñosa y sumamente descarada.

En ese momento su mente se desconectó de su lado lógico y se viró sin poder seguir su anterior camino. Había entrado en esa fase de lobo solitario con el orgullo herido, rechinó los dientes y sin querer se mordió el labio.

El sabor férreo de la sangre le recordó a lo que había acontecido durante aquel día y por unos momentos quiso gritar y salir corriendo. Pero entonces el aguanieve volvió a cernirse sobre su cabeza recordándole que la extraña quimera siempre lo había acechado. Sonrió con mucha amargura y apretó el paso para poder volver a casa.

-¿A sí que me amas?- susurró antes de soltar una carcajada llena de amargura- pero estas bien en los brazos de cualquiera… incluso de un desconocido, incluso de un don nadie… eso es lo que soy, para ti y para todos, una nada sin importancia con la que cualquiera juega, un vacío del que cualquiera se aprovecha.

Trastabilló un poco mientras la vista se le nublaba, se sintió sumamente herido y se odio al sentir que algo cálido le recorría las mejillas. Había perdido…

Había perdido para siempre.

Porque su corazón le clamaba cariño y sabía que nunca más podría encontrarlo…

Había perdido…

Porque aunque ahora corría con toda su alma ya no podía escapar de sus sentimientos…

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

-Venga Malon- escuchó que la llamaba la Abuela

Durante algunos instantes se quedó ahí de forma idiota mirando a las luciérnagas que se habían amontonado junto a la lamparilla de la entrada, los pequeños insectos revoloteaban de forma alegre, compartiendo sus pequeñas luces y bailando al son de su propia melodía.

Si saber por qué sintió envidia, parecían demasiado felices y también había notado que de forma curiosa siempre iban en pareja.

Entonces sintió que aquel objeto descendía sobre se cara.

-Ay, ay, ay, ayyyyy … ¡Aunch!- gruñó después que de la Abuela le había dado una buena tanda con una cuchara pozolera***** en el rostro, ese tipo de cosas que más que ser un instrumento de cocina en últimos tiempos se había convertido en una herramienta de tortura.- ¡Abuela!, me ha dolido.

-Eso te pasa por distraída, eres una niña problemática.

Malon se sobo el rostro de forma graciosa, esa condenada cuchara últimamente parecía sentirse cómoda entre sus rasgos faciales. Después de un rato suspiró, pese a su cansancio y aturdimiento sabía que ella había tenido la culpa.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó la voz anciana con un acento melódico.

-En Dark…- clamó de forma muy triste.

-¿Ese chico oscuro?- farfulló con gracia soltando una pequeña risita.- ¿Qué pasa con él, cielo?

-Desde la semana pasada que me mira de esa forma… siento como si me despreciara- clamó con la voz herida- ¿He hecho algo mal Abuela?

-No lo sé…

-A pesar de que lo he amado toda la vida, él no parece sentirse a gusto a mi lado.

-Entonces deberías buscarte a alguien más.

-Pero mi corazón sólo lo quiere a él.

-Tal vez porque es ciego y terco a su manera, ¿Has intentado estar con otra persona?

Malon desvió la mirada, sí que lo había intentado, aunque eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, había encontrado muchos chicos lindos, pero al final había terminado teniendo un montón de amigos pero ningún novio, porque cada vez que veía a Dark su corazón lo seguía al igual que esas luciérnagas seguían a la luminiscencia.

-Sabes… es extraño, la semana pasada creí que venía a verte..

-¿Eh?

-Lo vi entrar a la fonda y salir como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿Qué le dijiste?

-¿Yo?... nada, ni siquiera sabía- durante un tiempo caviló en cosas raras y después cierto recuerdo hizo que frunciera el ceño- ya no puedo estar atenta a nada con ese tipo rondando, ¡Abuela! Has algo, a veces me da miedo.

-Ese crio- gruñó la anciana con recelo.

Hacia un mes que se paseaba por los alrededores, al inicio sólo coqueteaba con la clientela, lo cual podía pasarse por alto, aunque después empezó a acosar a las empleadas y dos de ellas había salido huyendo a causa del desagrado, ahora había menos muchachas que antes y eso a la Abuela le causaba serios problemas. También se habían quejado con ella los clientes porque o bien acosaban a sus novias o espantaban a las chicas que gustaban de un té semi-nocturno.

Para mala fama de la fonda y de los negocios vecinos, se había expandido el rumor de que un acosador rondaba cerca, eso había disminuido las ventas y tenía a la abuela de muy mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo.

Solamente con Malon, Cremia y otras dos muchachas no le bastaba, pero el letrero de "se busca empleada" había permanecido colgado durante demasiado tiempo sin que ningún alma valiente se atreviera pisar los territorios en los que rondaba aquel pervertido.

El bufido de la Abuela resonó como el de un león furibundo cuando a su mente volvió a aquella escena, de hecho había sido precisamente ese día, le había parecido extraño ver a Dark salir como fiera, y bajo las influencias de su "chismografo" fue a preguntarle a Malon que le había hecho a su Pseudo-novio. Entro completamente en cólera cuando la escucho gritar de forma asustada a causa de que el pervertido se había colado a la fonda y la había atrapado por la cintura aprovechando que ella estaba desprevenida.

-¡Abuela!- había gritado aquella tarde mientras la otra empleada buscaba con que defenderla. La cuchara pozolera entró en su modo de ataque y sacó a aquel chico desvergonzado a base de golpes bien surtidos. El susto que se había llevado Malon le bastó para sentirse nerviosa y acosada durante el resto de la semana, había ido a buscar consuelo en los brazos de Dark, pero él le había cerrado el garaje en el que trabajaba por la mañanas y también se había vuelto sordo a sus llamados detrás de la puerta de su apartamento. Unas cuantas veces se lo había topado en los pasillos, pero él le había dedicado esa mirada fría cargada de recelo. Sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso se puso a llorar de forma desconsolada y fue a refugiarse al único lugar que conocía y a los brazos de la Abuela.

Y ahora ahí estaba con la mente perdida entre los recuerdos y sin saber qué hacer para que el amor de du vida volviera a su lado.

-Toma esto- la voz nuevamente la sacó de sus incesantes pensamientos, la sonrisa picara de la abuela a veces le daba escalofríos, sin embargo en aquel instante sonrió y aceptó aquel obsequio que ella le daba.

**…**

Al día siguiente Dark se despertó con las primeras luces de la mañana, era tan extraño que por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormido y que tal vez se había quedado atrapado en uno de esos raros sueños lucidos. Se vistió con desgana escuchando de fondo esa extraña melodía, ese toquido constante que lo único que hacía era cabrearlo de sobremanera.

La puerta de su departamento lo llamaba de forma insistente pero al reconocer la voz solamente gruñó para sus adentros, a pesar de que no deseaba abrirle se acercó al umbral y se quedó ahí pensando, recordando, sintiendo… que su corazón corría dejándolo abandonado, era tan triste, y a la vez de cierta forma los últimos hechos lo habían vuelto a sumir en la realidad en la que vivía.

Se quedó ahí mirando el pómulo de la puerta con nostalgia y después de mucho tiempo sus piernas flanquearon y se dejó caer al piso, desde ese sitio sintió como un pequeño papel entraba por la ranura destinada para el correo, y se deslizaba grácilmente hasta llagar a su cabellera. Gruñó un poco y se preguntó que era aquello que Malon le había arrojado como correspondencia.

Sus ojos vagabundearon de manera tonta y después con cierto descaro, incluso, sabiendo que ella permanecía aun detrás de aquella puerta, volvió a arrojar su invitación por el mismo lugar por el que antes había entrado.

Al otro lado Malon parpadeó perpleja y se preguntó si tal vez aquel pequeño papelito había rebotado por accidente, volvió a introducirlo incluso con más fuerza, pero nuevamente volvió a regresar como si nada.

Ambos se quedaron ahí de forma idiota rolando aquella cosa durante cerca de quince minutos, tercos como mulas y reacios a no darse por vencidos, finalmente cuando la chica entró en su modo indomable, lo enroscó y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas como si aquello hubiera sido un misil teledirigido.

Y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue…

-¡Auch!- seguido de un gruñido que parecía el de un oso pardo

-¿Aunch?- musitó de forma boba imitando el quejido que provenía desde adentro.

La puerta azotó al abrirse en ese instante cuando Dark la empujó como si fuera un animal famélico y desesperado.

-Malon, ¡casi me sacas un ojo!- gruñó sobándose en donde el papel le había picoteado.

-Oh Dark Perdóname yo…

-¡Toma!-volvió a gruñir casi restregándoselo en la cara- si alguien te devuelve eso más de cinco veces deberías rendirte e intuir que es porque no lo quiere

-Pero Dark, es un cupón para una cena gratuita, no creas que es fácil conseguirlos, ¿de verdad no lo quieres?

-Lo querría si proviniera de otra parte, ¿crees que estoy imbécil?, reconozco perfectamente el logo de la Fonda de la Abuela. ¿Qué demonios quieres Malon?

-Solamente estar contigo, ¿Qué pasa contigo Dark?- musitó profundamente herida.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, solamente la vista de su espalda mientras se marchaba casi de forma furica, Malon suspiró y con desgana cerró la puerta del apartamento.

Al mediodía cuando descendió por la escaleras escuchó cierta melodía proveniente de la parte trasera del edificio, un conjunto de notas tristes que se perdían de forma inevitable entre el gélido viento del invierno, tras la puerta del garaje Malon logró distinguir la figura de Dark por una pequeña ranura, Fenrir parecía seguir en su sitio y en cambio el joven se había puesto a practicar con su guitarra.

Era como una sombra casi desdibujada, como algo destinado a desaparecer en el olvido. El pensamiento le causo cierto malestar de forma terrible, y sintiendo que se le iba el alma dio la media vuelta para emprender su propio camino, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada y con la convicción de que algún día ella también desparecería, porque sin Dark a su lado su mundo había dejado de tener sentido.

Esa tarde cuando el crepúsculo volvió a caer se convenció de que conocía aquella tonada, familiar y nostálgica. Perdida entre sus recuerdos logró escuchar cierta melodía.

-_Untitled*****…- _musitó mientras su espíritu vagabundeaba en los lejanos recuerdos.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Para su buena o mala suerte, Ralph había desaparecido sin decir nada, lo había dejado solo aunque sin previo aviso sabía que tendría que hacer su trabajo. Perdido entre su propio fastidio se embarcó en un viaje en el que sólo su mente encontraba el camino, entre piezas y piezas de en un enorme rompecabezas inacabable e incompleto.

La puerta principal se anunció seguida de unos cuantos pasos, parecían ligeros y suaves, tan delicados que definitivamente no podían pertenecer a ningún hombre.

-Hola- y esa voz también era sumamente suave.

Dark tardo un tiempo en reaccionar como era debido.

-Oh, buenos días, ¿Puedo servirle en algo?, ¿Necesita alguna reparación?, ¿Algún repuesto en específico?

Una pequeña risita se escuchó de forma tierna, era obvio que no era una clienta aunque Dark sólo irguió una ceja y espero a que siguiera hablando.

-No, no gracias, he venido a buscar a alguien.

-Solamente estoy yo… lo siento, tal vez se ha equivocado de sitio.

-Mmmm, tal vez, o quizás sólo sea que he llegado muy temprano. Es difícil que te reconozcan si llegas de manera inesperada.

-Si… es posible- clamó con cierta desgana. Después de mucho tiempo alzo el rostro y sus ojos se separaron de la motocicleta que reparaba para prestarle atención a la joven, el largo cabello cerúleo le caía hasta la cintura y sus ojos color celeste lo miraban de forma curiosa, durante unos instantes se quedó ahí de forma boba y admitió que incluso para él aquella era una chica muy atractiva. Sin embargo no era su físico lo que lo había cautivado sino algo que podía sentirse más profundo. Era una sensación inexplicable y tan extraña que de inmediato apartó la vista y se despabiló de aquellas ideas.

Cuando volvió a mirarla se percató de que simple y sencillamente era una chica, no como cualquier otra, aunque definitivamente una chica.

-Estoy buscando a Ralph

-Oh- musitó de forma boba.

-y tú?

-¿Yo?

-Estas sumamente perdido, tus ojos vagabundean de un lado para otro sin poder encontrar aquello que tu corazón anhela.

-¿Eh?- volvió a balbucear de forma casi idiota.

-Pero está ahí justo en ante tus ojos, sabes, a veces no es tan bueno confiar en nuestros sentidos mortales, simplemente hay que ver con el corazón.

-¿Con el corazón?- susurró.- ¿Quién eres…?- clamó aun sintiéndose más perdido ante aquellas palabras.

-Yo, soy Nayru, soy un oráculo.

-Oh!, eres adivina, de esas que andan leyendo la fortuna en las calles- dijo antes de echarse a reír.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, una llave de tuercas voló justo hasta su cabeza, el pobre cayó al suelo casi muerto y después escuchó como Ralph abría la puerta de forma muy enojada.

-¡Idiota cómo te atreves a decirle eso!, ¡Ella es una Diosa!, ¡No es una adivina vagabunda!

Nayru se rio de forma tierna y también se sintió un poco avergonzada, sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó hasta el piso y le tendió la mano a Dark para que pudiera levantarse, era obvio que su comentario había sido inapropiado, aunque no lo había hecho con intenciones meramente maliciosas. Ralph volvió a gruñir al ver la ternura con la que la joven trataba a su compañero "desconsiderado", aunque después la mirada de Nayru le ablando el enojo y simplemente se quedó ahí bufando aunque de forma muy bajita.

-Demonios- gruñó de forma enojada.- Maldito Ralph si vas a aparecer de esa manera es mejor que te quedes por ahí perdido.

-Mira Dark, no todas las mujeres son Zelda, así que no vengas a fastidiar a mi chiquita.

-No la estaba fastidiado… ¿Tu chiquita!?- clamó casi anonadado, ¡esa era la chica de Ralph!, Dark se echó a reír a carcajadas creyendo que era una broma, una mujer tan linda no podía fijarse en aquel enano revoltoso e imperativo.

Se levantó del piso justo a tiempo para evitar que Ralph se le echara encima como un gato enrabietado, y después Nayru atrapo al pelirrojo por la espalda y le dijo cosas lindas, era increíble que con esas palabras pudiera calmar a semejante fiera.

-¡Venga!- gruñó Dark, no podía creer que de verdad Ralph tuviera esa clase de novia.

Con desgana volvió a sus deberes aunque de forma inevitable los escuchó conversar mientras Ralph alistaba unas cuantas cosas para poder salir del taller.

-Vamos al _"Té con miel" _hace mucho que no me llevas Ralph, anda di que sí.

Por alguna razón el chico puso los ojos como platos y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. A la distancia aquellos ojos escarlata se preguntaban a que se debía semejante negativa.

-De ninguna manera. Perdóname Nayru, pero es que tal vez no lo sabes

-¿Saber?

-Se corrían rumores de que por ahí rondaba un pervertido. Y bueno eran rumores hasta hace unas semanas, ahora son un verdadero hecho, además se cuenta de que es un tipo loco y peligroso. No quiero arriesgarme a que pases un mal momento, la semana pasada una de las chicas de la Abuela se llevó un buen susto y creo que la fonda ya no trabaja como antes, las empleadas renunciaron por miedo y bueno creo que la Abuela esta toda hecha un desastre.

-"¿Qué?"- los ojos de Dark siguieron a la pareja hasta que abandonó el recinto.

-Vamos al cine te comprare un bote grande de palomitas.-A lo lejos logró escuchar la voz de Ralph y también la de Nayru diciéndole cosas tiernas.

Nuevamente se sintió extraño, su corazón volvía a la andadas, diciendo "me siento triste y solo", aun así no dejó que aquellas extrañas cosas nublaran su juicio. Había algo que no cuadraba, ¿Las chicas habían renunciado?, Malon no le había mencionado nada aunque definitivamente había perdido su sonrisa, era obvio que seguía trabajando en el mismo sitio porque esa tarde de manera muy discreta la había visto con su uniforme de mesera, la vio marcharse cabizbaja y también se sintió triste aunque sus sentimientos estuvieran nublados por el recuerdo de lo que había visto aquel día.

Cuando la noche llegó a horas tempranas, Dark decidió que era mejor volver a casa, cerró el negocio antes de tiempo y se disculpó por teléfono con su jefe argumentando que se sentía mal del estómago, aquel hombre amable tomó la escusa por buena aunque le perecía raro que alguien como Dark se enfermara.

Al inicio la pequeña mentira había salido de la nada, aunque poco después se volvió en una realidad concreta. Algo andaba mal, de verdad que sentía un malestar en esa parte de su cuerpo aunque definitivamente no era por la mala comida que se había estado preparando en días anteriores.

Las calles parecían desoladas y nostálgicas, incluso estando adornadas con esas lucecillas características de la época. Al pasar por el centro algunas melodías solitarias se escuchaban de forma lejana, canticos festivos acompañados de murmullos de ocasión y la risa de algunos niños.

La ciudad de Nueva Hylia había entrado en una faceta completamente diferente, Dark suspiró para sí mismo y avanzó siendo el fantasma de su propio mundo y también de ese otro mundo que le era completamente desconocido. El vaho le cubrió el rostro y de pronto por alguna razón, a su mente volvió la voz de la pelirroja, el recuerdo de aquel abrazo que lo cubría del frío y también el sabor de aquella bebida preparada con cariño. La imagen del "Té con miel" vagabundeo en su cabeza, y sin previo aviso mientras su mente estaba ocupada, sus pasos lo traicionaron tomando rumbo hacia ese sitio. Cuando menos se dio cuanta estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de aquel negocio.

Aspiró el aire sintiendo que se congelaba desde adentro, y después lo soltó al verla a través de los cristales empañados, sus ojos vagabundearon de forma triste.

-"Te extraño"- musitó su alma sintiéndose sumamente herida- "Por qué me dejaste…¿Por qué tú también te fuiste?"

Se forzó a dar la media vuelta y entonces se topó con ese tipo. Era el mismo sujeto con el que la había visto la semana pasada, le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y apresuró el paso para alejarse dando zancadas. Sin saber porque después de unos minutos su propio cuerpo lo obligo a detenerse, algo no estaba bien, su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada y como pocas veces en su vida sintió ese sentimiento extraño.

Tenía miedo y no podía explicar la causa, quería volver sobre sus pasos y entrar en la fonda para calentarse, nuevamente el aguanieve hizo de su presencia pero solamente estaba ante sus ojos, sabía que la nieve se había vuelto sólida y que aquella rara quimera sólo era resultado del extraño mundo en el que se había sumido.

Regresó siguiendo sus instintos y al cruzar la calle que lo separaba de la fonda escuchó la voz de Malón despidiéndose de la Abuela y de otra de las muchachas del servicio, se preguntó a si mismo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Y al mirar su reloj advirtió que ya era muy tarde. Vaciló unos instantes antes de retroceder sobre sus pasos y esconderse cerca, dentro de un callejoncito aledaño.

Tenía miedo de verla a la cara aunque no estaba seguro de por qué y tampoco podía explicarse esa angustia que lo carcomía, sus ojos volvieron nuevamente a esa faceta de Lobo asesino cuando vio al sujeto cruzar la calle. Malon parecía no tomarlo en cuanta hasta que el tipo la tomó de forma confianzuda por la espalda. Un gruñido salió desde la garganta de Dark al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios me molesto?, si ya sabía que guardaba compañía. ¿Para qué quieres estar cerca de ella?- se habló a si mismo restregándose contra esa pared fría. Sentía tanto enojo y tanta rabia, porque en el fondo sabía que la quería, pero ella estaba con otro, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía…

Antes de salir corriendo como lo había hecho la vez pasada escuchó algo que le helo la sangre.

-¡Suéltame!- la voz sonó llena de angustia y miedo, como si estuviera al borde del llanto, aquél sonido lo obligo a erguir la cabeza y asomarse tras el muro del callejón en el que permanecía escondido.

-Ven mamacita, sabes que me gustas, te aseguro que yo también voy a gustarte.

-¡Por favor no!, ¡Déjame!...¡Dark!

-¿Dark?, ¿Quién es ese?, ¿Tu novio?, bueno, pues no creo que venga, estas calles desoladas son perfectas para una cacería.

Los ojos de Malon se llenaron de miedo, estaba sola, y era cierto que las calles se habían quedado desoladas no solamente porque la noche se había cernido, sino también por el intenso frío que se sentía a esas horas, mientras el corazón le daba vuelcos intento volver a gritar esperando que alguien apareciera, aunque en su mente solamente estaba la imagen de su hermoso ángel negro. Sintiendo que comenzaban a manosearla se llenó de pánico…

-¡Dark!, ¡DARK AYUDAME!

Entonces la carcajada sonó salida desde las mismísimas tinieblas, el pervertido viró la mirada tratando de localizar aquel sonido.

-Si… cacería- llamó la voz gutural llena de rabia- la noche de verdad que es perfecta para eso, para una caería, de demonios.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- bramó con enfado al verse interrumpido.

La sombra se acercó de forma amenazante, los ojos escarlata se fundieron en el ambiente y como si de verdad fuera un ser sobrenatural dio pasos ligeros hasta acercarse a su objetivo. El aura se sentía tan siniestra que sin pensarlo demasiado aquel ser soltó a Malon y dio unos cuantos traspiés para después desenfundar un cuchillo.

La sombra simplemente irguió una sonrisa y con porte amenazante se siguió acercando hasta quedar enfrente del sujeto.

-Pequeña gallinita… hmmp, me he equivocado, pensé que tan siquiera darías pelea, sólo eres una niñita asustada, no deberías tratar de verte tan amenazante,- Clamó en son de burla- apostaría cualquier cosa a que incluso tu victima te puede dar unas buenas patadas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado aquel sujeto se enrabieto ante las ofensas y se le echó encima, blandió la mano para atacarlo con su arma, pero la sombra se movió de forma ágil, lo esquivó de manera burlona y cuando se cansó de jugar termino por darle un rodillazo en el estómago. El otro sujeto se tambaleo de forma jadeante y cuando alzo la mirada sus ojos solo lograron ver los nudillos de su atacante. Cayó al suelo de forma ridícula con la cara completamente rota y con el orgullo terminantemente aplastado.

Por unos instantes Malon se quedó ahí petrificada y después cuando vio como la sombra dejaba inconsciente a su agresor suspiró con mucho alivio, incluso aunque sentía los rezagos del miedo fue a su encuentro de forma alegre y lo abrazo con un amor desmedido.

-Malon… tú de verdad que abrazas a cualquiera, ¿Cierto?

-No… sólo a ti, Dark.

Él suspiró con cierta alegría y finalmente salió de la penumbra.

-¿Sabías que era yo?

-Claro que si- le dijo de forma bajita mientras se colgaba de su cuello- sólo tú te vez tan imponente entre la oscuridad, eres mi héroe, te amo.

-¡Ya basta! déjame- gruñó de forma fingida tratando de quitársela de encima, aunque al final cedió en su tierno abrazo y se dejó envolver por esa calidez que tanto extrañaba.

-Te amo tanto- volvió a decirle mientras lo llenaba de tiernos besos.

Nuevamente gruñó de forma graciosa y después de un rato la tomó de la mano para poder volver a casa.

-Entonces… ¿ese era el tipo?… ese pervertido de los rumores.

-Si, de verdad que había estado causando problemas, menos mal que las diosas aun me quieren, la semana pasada la Abuela me lo quitó de encima a cucharazos.

-¿Con la cuchara pozolera?

-Si, con esa- clamó mientas soltaba una risita.

Sin poder evitarlo también le sonrió de forma tierna y el corazón de Malon se llenó de alegría al ver que Dark había regresado a su lado.

-¿Qué hacías ahí a estas horas de la noche?

-Quien sabe.

-Eh?

-¿Crees que los oráculos son reales…?

-No sé, ¿a qué viene eso?

-No, a nada- se viró sintiendo algo muy extraño, la sangre se la había subido al rostro y sin saber porqué su mano se estrujó un poco más contra la de ella. De forma inesperada las palabras que había escuchado esa tarde hicieron eco en su cabeza _"no es tan bueno confiar en nuestros sentidos mortales, simplemente hay que ver con el corazón"_

**…**

Esa noche cuando llegaron a sus apartamentos Dark la acompaño hasta su puerta, el frío calaba de manera fuerte en los pasillos de los pisos superiores y mientras Malon lidiaba con la llave Dark se abrazó un poco a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo la puerta hizo click al abrirse y la chica entró de manera rápida llevándose a Dark con ella casi a rastras.

Se rio un poco al ver la cara que había puesto el chico y sin pensarlo dos veces encendió la calefacción de la estancia. Hacía tiempo que no estaban solos de esa manera y de pronto de forma extraña ninguno sabía que hacer exactamente en esos momentos.

-Ven Dark- lo llamó con tanta dulzura que él avanzo de forma mansa cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Se sentaron un rato en la cocina y Malon le acercó una taza de chocolate.

-¿Qué quieres Malon?- preguntó con mucho sueño.

-Realmente nada, soy muy feliz ahora. Pero… habías estado enojado, no tengo ni idea de por qué y no sé si eso me molesta.

-Tú sabes que yo soy así.

-Si

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero ser siempre tu apoyo, si decides algo no me dejes de lado nunca.

-Eres adicta al sufrimiento.

-Tal vez- clamó de forma tierna mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la coronilla.- a dormir.

-Si, a dormir…..- clamó con ojos perdidos.

-¿Qué te pasa Dark?- le preguntó al ver que no se movía.

-Tengo frío… eso es todo, vives con cosas lujosas Malon, allá sólo tengo una cobija.

-Entonces te prestare otra- le dijo con simpleza. Se encaminó a su cuarto y rebusco entre su armario, había un par de cobertores aunque estaban algo atascados entre el resto de las prendas, entonces llamó a Dark para que la auxiliara.

Pero él sólo se quedó ahí a su lado mirándola de forma triste.

Sin saber por qué dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrazarlo de forma amorosa.

-¿Qué tienes?- le volvió a preguntar con voz nostálgica.

-Eres muy despistada y nunca entiendes nada.

Malon se rio un poco aunque no entendió el comentario, entonces sintió que la estrujaba y que ese pequeño abrazo se había vuelto muy vehemente, se movió un poco de forma torpe y por poquito se caen con el borde la cama.

-Ya déjalo…

-No quiero que tengas frío.

-Estaré bien, como siempre.- musitó de forma muy bajita.

-Entonces… buenas noches- le dijo de manera tierna.

-Buenas noches- susurró cerrando los ojos, se quedó ahí acurrucado contra el cuerpo de ella y después de un rato aunque estaba muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado Malon no entendió por qué se había quedado ahí como una estatua.

-Dark?- lo llamó, pero no respondió nada.

De pronto se movieron de forma tambaleante y la chica puso los ojos como platos cuando sintió que el peso muerto de su compañero la arrastraba hasta la cama, se aferró a él con un pequeño grito ahogado y después cuando abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que veía.

Se había quedado completamente dormido entre sus brazos, estaba tan cansado que sin más remedio se había quedado ahí completamente inmóvil, el cansancio del trabajo le había menguado las fuerzas aunque en realidad lo que lo tenía de esa forma era el estrés constante al que había estado sometido, sintiendo esa soledad abrumadora y obligándose a él mismo a hacer horas extras para no pensar en nada.

Desde que Link se había ido, Malon había notado que se veía más que desanimado, comía poco y cuando lo hacía era con comida rápida y chucherías que se encontraba por ahí en la calle, lo único que lo había librado del colapso eran las cenas que ella en ocasiones le llevaba, pero desde que había ocurrido ese accidente con el pervertido Dark incluso se había privado de eso.

Sintiendo un poco de tristeza al verlo en ese estado, se abrazó a él y le un tierno beso, él simplemente se removió un poco aunque al final de cuantas termino por dormir junto a ella el resto de la noche.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Bajo la sombra de la noche cierta alma vengativa se movió entre las sombras, había calculado correctamente sus movimientos, aunque al llegar a su objetivo se detuvo completamente en seco. Tenía cierto mal presentimiento aunque no sabía de dónde provenía.

-Rayos que horrible escalofrió- clamó mientras se colaba en el "Té con Miel" de la forma más discreta- Bueno, no sé de qué me estoy preocupando se susurró con cierta picardía- a ver, a ver, ¿Cuál jovencita me toca?

-Creo que ninguna.

La voz a sus espaldas lo hizo virarse y también sintió que su alma le abandonaba el cuerpo cuando vio a esa sombra conocida, escrutándolo con esos fieros ojos rojos y preparando sus puños para dar un buen golpe.

Desde la entrada de la fonda sonó un grito ahogado y al otro lado de la mini barra la Abuela se asomó para ver qué era lo que ocurría, lo único que sus ojos presenciaron fue a Dark parado en el umbral de la puerta y a lo lejos al cochino pervertido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡El cazador de demonios!- gritaba mientras se alejaba corriendo como poseso.

Dark solamente había suspirado, es decir, estaba decepcionado porque al final el tipo ése sólo era un vil cobarde, se había quedado con ganas entrar en pelea, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no valía la pena malgastar la energía con tanto frío.

Desde la distancia la Abuela irguió una ceja y se rio de forma curiosa. Había encontrado la solución a sus problemas, una que de seguro le saldría económica y barata.

-Dark- Malon lo recibió con alegría y fue a colgársele del cuello.

-Tengo bastante hambre- susurró y disimulo la vergüenza virando un poco la cara.

-Ven, voy a prepararte algo rico.

-¿Aquí?, ¿no eras la mesera?

-He ascendido,- clamó de forma graciosa- aunque Cremia volvió, solamente somos tres, así que ahora soy mesera, cocinera y lava platos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Hmmm, ¿ganas el triple?

Malon soltó una risita nerviosa y Dark solo rodó los ojos. La joven terminó su turno después de media hora y después mientras las otras dos chicas recogían el negocio ella se sentó de forma alegre junto a Dark. Entonces ambos se sorprendieron cuando la Abuela fue a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Así, que?, ¿Cazador de Demonios, he?

El chico la miro de reojo antes de erguir una sonrisa burlona.

-Así me llamaba, "Dark el cazador de Demonios de Hyrule", sólo era un juego y hace años que no lo uso, aunque supongo que si me enojo no puedo dejar de soltar esas sandeces, el tipo me hizo enojar el otro día.

-¿Ajá?

-Lo hice correr como un perro asustado.

-Y ahora te tiene miedo.

-Supongo. Es sumamente cobarde.- clamó con su vocecita picara.

-Que interesante- masculló.

-¿Qué pasa Abuela?, tienes esa cara de que se te ha ocurrido una idea.- le dijo Malon.

-Si más o menos. Dime Dark no te interesaría hacer un trueque por tu servicios.

-¿Mis servicios?

-Te daré de cenar gratis, si vienes después de las siete cuando oscurece y te sientas en la primera mesa.

-Eh!?, ¿por qué?- preguntó Malon.

-Porque ahí pueden verlo desde lejos, si se sienta en ese sitio ese pervertido no se atreverá a entrar a mi fonda.

-Abuela, ¡Eres brillante!-clamó Cremia a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué dices Dark?- preguntó entrando en su modo de negociante.

-Lo pensare…- dijo con tono sugestivo, como si de verdad lo estuviera pensando.

-Vamos muchacho, ¿hay otra cosa que quieras?

-Seguro que café con leche, a Dark le encantan las cosas dulces- respondió la pelirroja con una vocecita tierna.

-¡Malon!- gruñó él de forma avergonzada. Después de todo eso era algo que consideraba como un secreto.

La Abuela y Cremia se echaron a reír de forma graciosa, era extraño porque aquello no cuadraba precisamente con su imagen de chico rudo y solitario. Aun así se recordaron a si mismas que bajo esa capa de oscuridad se escondía un ser humano como cualquier otro.

-Bien. Que sea café con leche, y no te preocupes hijo te lo pondré en un vaso en el que no se vea.

Nuevamente escuchó que las chicas se reían pero se olvidó de todo cuando sintió que Malon le daba un beso en la mejilla, de cierta forma, eso también era sumamente vergonzoso, pero su corazón se había vuelto tan apaciguado que simplemente viró el rostro con enfado fingido.

**…**

La vida se volvió un poco ajetreada durante las tardes y cuando menos lo pensó ya habían pasado los días, el departamento de los Wolfang ahora parecía más un almacén que una casa, porque Dark sólo lo utilizaba para guardar ahí sus cosas. Con el pretexto de que la temperatura había bajado bajo cero y de que estaba nevando, se había instalado cómodamente en el departamento de Malon, había convertido el sillón en una cama durante los primeros días, aunque después de forma furtiva se había escabullido hasta la recama de su compañera. De vez en cuando a Malon le daba gracia verlo dormir en el sillón durante la noche y encontrarlo justo a su lado durante las mañanas.

La vida transcurrió de forma apacible y el vacío que había dejado Link poco a poco se fue mitigando. A veces sin siquiera pensarlo se quedaba de forma triste mirando a las estrellas preguntándose si algún trocito de su vida pasada volvería hasta él algún día.

-Lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad?- le habló una noche mientras estaban sentados en la mesa de la Fonda.

-Si…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a visitarlo?

Ladeo la mirada y no respondió de forma sonora, aunque ella sabía que su corazón gritaba la palabra "si" desde adentro y de forma desesperada.

-Seguro que le da gusto verte.

-Me preguntó sin tan siquiera se acuerda.

-Claro que si Dark, es tu hermano, además hablas como si hubieran pasado años en lugar de meses.

Pensando en eso sacó su celular de su bolsillo, estaba a punto de llamarlo para visarle que iba, aunque sus dedos trastabillaron en la indecisión y en ese malestar que desde siempre lo había asolado, no quería ver a Zelda, no deseaba tenerla enfrente y tener que disimular que no sentía nada.

-"Solo terminara en desastre"- pensó, sabiendo de ante mano que si hacia esa visita terminaría pelándose con Link a causa de ella.

Se quedó ahí de forma triste, jugando con el celular entre las manos. La campanilla de la puerta sonó en ese momento y la abuela se paró para recibir al cliente.

-Ya cerramos, lo siento. Aunque si gusta todavía nos queda café cargado.

-Gracias. Una taza por favor, no demorare mucho.- habló con una voz cansada mientras sus pasos se sumían entre las baldosas del piso.

-Esa voz- musitó Dark saliendo de sus pensamientos, sus ojos vagabundearon de forma desorbitada y Malon se viro para ver al extraño que había entrado en la fonda.

Llevaba una capucha negra completamente empapada, por lo cual en un primer instante no logro distinguirlo, pero incluso tras ese aspecto se notaba a una persona sumamente cansada, el vaho que despedía su aliento anunciaba que estaba casi muerto de frío y que posiblemente había caminado bajo la nieve durante varias horas.

Durante los instantes que siguieron Malon se siguió preguntado de quien se trataba, hasta que Dark se paró como resorte de la mesa y fue a abalanzársele encima.

-Link!- clamó con gusto desmedido.

-El encapuchado se sobresaltó un poco aunque después soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Dark?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?

-Descansando para poder llegar a casa...

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.: *****Chuscalear: **correr o despedir. Del léxico local o cotidiano que provine de la onomatopeya "huscale" con la cual se ahuyenta a los animales, sólo que la palabra esta deformada.

* **Rancheado: **se dice que un viaje es ranchado cunado das vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en lugar de tomar un camino directo, en las zonas rurales de México todos los buses(camiones) hacen viaje ranchado porque pasan por decenas de pueblitos antes de llegar a su destino, esto se debe a que hay muy poco transporte en esas zonas y de esta manera se hace un viaje largo pero sin dejar de lado a ninguna comunidad fuera.

***Cuchara Pozolera: **bueno litaralmente la cuchara que se utiliza para el pozole, suelen ser talladas en de madera y llegar a medir hasta un metro o más que eso.

***Untitled: ** una canción un poco vieja de "Simple Plan"

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Oh cielos ¿Qué pasara ahora que Link ha vuelto a casa? y además ¿Por qué ha vuelto?, ¿A caso Dark volverá a seguirlo?...

***x*x***

jaja que pensaban "¡Se le ha olvidado subir la otra parte!", ¡Pues claro que no! xD lo que pasa es que había estado un poquito ocupada y bueno pues como se dieron cuenta aun le falta una parte o mas bien dicho varias, la verdad es que no sabría decir exactamente cuantas pero supongo que no serán demasiadas, aun así me gustaría narrar una parte de la historia de Link y Zelda por separado así que tal vez lo divida en otros dos capítulos.

Lamento tanto no tenerles una fecha exacta para la publicación de este fic pero seguro que no demoro demasiado, además de que el clima esta perfecto para la inspiración "Frío congelante" jajaja, nada mejor que eso, en serio xD

y bueno también espero que este capitulo tenga menos erros que el primero, mil gracias a DMBeige por hacerme notar lo del "Valla" por el "Vaya" juro que desde entonces no se me ha olvidado (creo xD) pero de verdad que me ha servido muchísimo, también he puesto mucho empeño para no dejar pasar los acentos de los verbos en pasado ;) aunque supongo que todavía hay algunos por ahí que se me escapan.


End file.
